Tailaynn
Tailaynn Highvain is a younger elf, although still quite mature in her field. She is a blossoming spellbow. Physical Description Overview: Tailaynn was a woman of loose posture and short stature. A woman with no regal graces, who will fight with tooth and nail...and someone who is open for any and all forms of drinking games. With this in mind, imagining her, the image that may come up is a ratty swashbuckler with few teeth and matted hair. Below that may come a dirty appearance and torn rags. Yet, somehow, she was quite the opposite. A different image that seconds the first. Dressed in leather corsets, plunging necklines and drenched in gold, her silken hair whisking in the wind..yeah. She was not that ratty.. Hair: Golden curls erupted from her scalp and traced down to her back, which were a mix of ringlets and straightened hair. This gave a look of...unique choice, and threw off her origin point a bit. A lot of elves had straight hair that stayed flat against their back. Her hair had a bit of volume with the rings, and naturally thick by the look of it. If you were close enough, it may radiate the scent of vanilla. Face: Her face was rather angular, home to high cheekbones and slim jawlines. With the two combined, they resembled a youthful face full of mystery! The slim jawline that she had led into a pointed chin that gave her the slightest hint of regal elegance. Her eyebrows were the same shade of platinum as her hair, and they were rightly proportioned with an eyebrow pencil. Under her brows were verdant eyes that were bright enough to blind someone who looked for too long. Highvain's nose was slender and a bit crooked. It appeared that she had been in a fight or two in her time, as it has healed from being broken multiple times. Under her slender, crooked nose was a thin mouth, small in width that was usually graced with red paint. Large ears stuck into the air in curiosity, twitching this way and that. Arms: Her neck was slender, although a bit long. It held her head high through the worst times, and led into her shoulder blades that were a bit feminine, a bit built for a swordsman. These shoulders held up the weight of many worlds, and many lives. Not really, but sometimes it managed to feel that way. Most understand the feeling. The shoulders let into her arms which were muscled for such a small woman. Her body was designed to be a fighter, not a woman who sat by and clapped. Although she retained the basic feminine features for a woman, she was mostly toned for the fact of exercise and combat. Meaning, Tai's chest was not very large..although, noticeable. Hands: Hands that were scarred with callouses and years of wear were often tapping something in an effort to keep herself moving at all times. Mostly annoying to others, she found as of late that she could be a drummer with the beats that are displayed. Her fingers were long, and slender. Each finger was capped by a nail. Just short enough not to be an issue. Painted gold, almost like her hair, she managed to look a bit fancy! Torso: Her torso was something of a fit woman. C-cups shadowed a four-pack tiled stomach of muscle that reinforced her healthy state. It was not well defined, but if you looked it wouldn’t be hard to see. Her back had a certain arch. This arch showed off her tail end, which was certainly something. Coated in muscle and the likes.. Mostly due to the strenuous workouts she performs four days a week. Legs: Her legs were probably the best part about her, and to be frank they were long. Long legs that she had were muscled and made up much of her height. Muscled thighs rested above the knee, and below were well rounded calves that were muscle caches. Feet that supported her standing were bony to an extent, but calloused heels and toes showed that she didn’t always wear shoes. Complexion: The woman's skin was naturally very tan, and that meant that her traits were highlighted by a warm lighting that made her look reasonably attractive. Special: Her makeup was usually present, as it did nothing but help. Eyeliner around those green eyes, tanned foundation, concealer, and curled eyelashes allow the woman to appear prettier than she is! She looks good in this makeup, but she looks alright without it as well. Gear Gorget: A steel gorget would coil tightly around her neck as to protect the throat. It is a vital piece to her survival and to be honest, who wouldn’t need something like this. Reduces the pain of throat punches and attempted assassinations, the gorget would be quite the durable piece of metal. Pauldrons: Her pauldrons consisted of drake steel, bound by leather cords against her shoulders as to provide a potent form of support. Against the steel there were linings of bolts connected to the foreheads, which were seemingly for her wristbow. Small in size, and sharp. Cuirass: The woman’s cuirass folded over her entire torso, and covered her arms and even did so much as tuck into the gloves she wore. It compressed her bosom and flattened against her stomach while tucking in the utility belt she wore at her waist. Crafted of drake steel and lined with chainmail, the armour was quite durable to an extent and allowed flexibility to her waist movements and arm rotations. Underlaid with fireweave, the armour consisted of a fire resistant cloth that also helped with general heat, assisting the woman in keeping her cool. Atop her cuirass is a draped cloth- crimson in color. Pinned to the cloth attached to her armor, are several medals. One from the battle of Quel'thalas, one being a medallion of the Farstriders. Gloves: The woman’s gloves were all for protection in the right areas. Drake steel gave the basis of material and shape while the fingers were made of leahter from the tip down to the third knuckle, or, the tips of her fingers. Coated in leather, they allowed her to pull a bow’s string back and let it go without feeling a thing from it. The leather was rigged and but soft, as to not cut the string but make sure it does not slip from her grasp, either. Belt: Her belt was certainly nothing basic, and contained material that an archer-medic would need. On the side of her belt as mentioned before were two halves of arrows, separated by a leather fold in the quiver. One, for lightly armoured targets and the other, for heavies. On the other side of her belt was first aid supplies, consisting of a ‘liquid magic’ syringe, ( basically adrenaline ), given to her by a trading Goblin. Along with flesh-knitting salve and gauze-like material. It was everything you needed in a combat situation, and that’s exactly what she would use it for. Greaves: The woman’s leggings were stiff at the thighs, clasped in an outer layer of steel, the drake leather leggings were thickly protected for her mobility. When you get to the knees, of course, the weak part of her system was covered by flexible chainmail that denied a lot of damage that could potentially be offered in the field of war. The leggings went all the way down and trailed into her boots, too. Fully covered. Boots: Her boots were a bit of an all terrain pair, and it was shown. Steel capped the top of her, while slip on, they shrink to match the foot that is inside of them. However, from the toes forward the outside was refined steel, and the steel wrapped from the end all the way to the back of her heel from the underside, and it was formed like waves to sink in the ground and hold her position. On hard surfaces like rocks the metal shifted with the help of a metallurgist, to which it helps scale the rocks with a flat surface. Bow: Recurve? Great bow? Longbow? One can decide- although one thing is for certain...she knew how to use it. With a draw weight as heavy as her bow, one may not be surprised to find arrows sliding almost all the way through their targets. Atop of that, her shots were powered with magic. Fire, ice, and arcane shots could typically deal with most targets. - Keep in mind, plate wearers, that if you're struck by an arcane arrow...your armor -will- get messed up. She's not completely outmatched. Blades: Sometimes, at her waist one may see two short blades. Although, they looked about the same, it was easy to tell that they were different. One had blunter edges, and a very sharp tip- a straight blade made for lunging. The other had a barely noticable curve to it, in which she used to slice. This blade was used for cutting rather than stabbing, and it's lighter weight made her slashing all the quicker. Wristbow: Connected to her gauntlet was a small, compact crossbow capable of firing two bolts in succession. While small, the bolts were extremely quick, and silent. It was used as a mix-up in combat, as well as a tool for subtle situations. As previously stated, the bolts to this contraption, bound by leather straps, were attached to her shoulder so that she still had reserve ammunition. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Farstrider